Mistake
by Memey Clouds
Summary: Aku mencintaimu... Kata-kata yang sangat sederhana, namun sungguh aku tak bisa mengatakannya Seperti orang bodoh, aku menyembunyikan perasaan ini Berharap perhatian yang ku berikan padamu selama ini tidak terlalu mencolok Mianhae, saranghae... KyuWook, slight YeWook/KyuMin/1S/DLDRDR/RnR pliss...


**~Mistake~**

Pair: KyuWook / slight: YeWook, KyuMin

Genre: Angst

Rate: T

Disclaimer: All cast is belong to them self, this fict is belong to me!

Waning: YAOI, Typo everywhere, GeJe. Boleh ngeBash cerita tapi dilarang keras NgeBash Cast! **DON'T LIKE = DON'T READ= DON'T REVIEW**

Author lagi suka sama KyuWook couple nih... Habisnya, belakangan banyak bgt KyuWook moment yang so sweet bertebaran. Tapi bukan Cuma itu, ternyata KyuWook momment udah banyak dan so sweet dari dulu-dulu. Hah, YWS dan KMS macam apa saya ini? Ya sudah lah, mianhae YWS and KMS...

**~Mistake~**

_Seoul, 11 Maret 2009_

_Aku mencintaimu..._

_Kata-kata yang sangat sederhana, namun sungguh aku tak bisa mengatakannya_

_Seperti orang bodoh, aku menyembunyikan perasaan ini_

_Berharap perhatian yang ku berikan padamu selama ini tidak terlalu mencolok_

_Mianhae, saranghae... Cho Kyuhyun.._

_ Kim Ryeowook_

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" tanya Ryeowook keras. Tubuhnya menegang ketika melihat sebuah buku yang berada di tangan Kyuhyun. Diary-nya. Tempat Ryeowook menumpahkan semua perasaannya dari yang sepele sampai hal-hal yang tidak ada seorang pun yang tau.

"Ryeowook-ah... Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Kyuhyun mengabaikan pertanyaan Ryeowook. Tangannya terangkat demi memperlihatkan diary kecil Ryeowook.

Ryeowook berjalan cepat ke arah Kyuhyun, "Bukan apa-apa." katanya singkat. Direbutnya diary itu dari tangan Kyuhyun, namun namja tinggi itu lebih cepat. Ditariknya tangannya sehingga Ryeowook tidak dapat menjangkaunya.

"Kembalikan diary-ku, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau tak seharusnya membaca itu. Itu privacy-ku." kata Ryeowook tepat dihadapan Kyuhyun.

"Persetan dengan privacy. Cepat katakan apa maksudnya ini semua?" teriak Kyuhyun kalap. Dibantingnya diary Ryeowook ke dinding. Ryeowook tersentak, tiba-tiba saja matanya memanas. Perlahan tapi pasti, air mata mulai turun membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Aku... aku mencintaimu." terucap sudah. Kata-kata yang sangat ingin Ryeowook ucapkan pada namja dihadapannya ini. Tapi Ryeowook sungguh tak ingin mengatakan hal itu pada situasi seperti ini. Situasi dimana dia sudah tau bahwa jawaban Kyuhyun adalah TIDAK.

"Mworago?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Memastikan bahwa telinganya tidak salah dengar.

"Aku mencintaimu, kau puas?" teriak Ryeowook, masih dengan terisak-isak dan air mata yang masih membanjiri wajah imutnya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Berharap bahwa Ryeowook berbohong dan hanya menggodanya seperti biasa. Namun saat tangis Ryeowook tak kunjung reda, ia tau. Ia tau bahwa semua ini nyata.

Kyuhyun mencengkeram bahu Ryeowook, "Kenapa Ryeowook-ah? Kau tau kan aku sudah bersama Sungmin hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook menghempaskan tangan Kyuhyun kasar, "Aku juga tidak tau, Kyuhyun-ah. Seandainya aku bisa memilih, aku sungguh tak ingin mencintaimu. Tak bisakah kau mengerti perasaanku?" hancur sudah pertahanan emosi yang sudah dibangun Ryeowook sejak tadi.

"Ini tidak benar Ryeowook-ah.. Andwe, kau tidak boleh mencintaiku, Wookie. Ini.. hanya sebuah kesalahan." kata Kyuhyun pelan. Dilangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar itu, meninggalkan Ryeowook yang terus saja menangis.

Tubuh Ryeowook merosot jatuh ke lantai yang dingin. Dibekapnya bibirnya dengan erat supaya suaranya dapat teredam. Perlahan tangisnya mereda dan emosinya pun sudah terkontrol. "Kau benar Kyuhyun-ah. Mencintaimu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Kesalahan termanis yang pernah ku buat." lirihnya.

**~Mistake~**

Kyuhyun melangkah dengan gontai, hanya menuruti keinginan langkah kakinya. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau mendapatkan sesuatu dari kamar kami? Kau sudah mencari tau siapa orang yang sedang disukai Ryeowook?" tanya Yesung bertubi-tubi.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu, hyung. Hyung, biarkan aku sendiri, ne?" pinta Kyuhyun.

"Kau kenapa? Ya sudah terserah kau saja. Tapi kau harus menepati janjimu untuk menjodohkanku dengan Wookie, arraseo?" tanya Yesung pada Kyuhyun yang sudah pergi menjauhinya. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya melambaikan tangannya untuk menanggapi Yesung.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa dorm lantai 12 yang memang lebih sering sepi karena para penghuninya memiliki jadwal yang lebih padat. Dia mengusap-usap wajahnya untuk menetralisir aliran darahnya yang seolah bergerak liar. Kyuhyun sungguh tak menyangka hal ini bisa terjadi. Dia hanya ingin membantu Yesung saat diam-diam dia masuk kamar Ryeowook – yang sebenarnya kamar Yesung juga – dan tak sengaja menemukan diary namja mungil itu di bawah bantalnya.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Pluukk...

"Awww... Ya! Aku kalah ni.." teriak Kyuhyun pada seseorang yang seenek kepala besarnya #oops# menjitak kepala peyang Kyuhyun #double oops#.

"Makanya, jangan terlalu 'mesra' dengan istri keduamu itu." ejek Yesung.

"Habisnya kau lama sih. Hyung, kau ingin bicara apa sih?" balas Kyuhyun.

"Eeemmm... aku ingin meminta bantuanmu, tapi.. kau jangan menceritakan pada siapa pun, ne?" tiba-tiba saja raut wajah Yesung berubah menjadi serius. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Tolong... jadikan aku dengan Ryeowook." kata Yesung.

DEGG.. Jantung Kyuhyun seolah ingin melompat. 'Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa aku jadi ingin memukul Yesung hyung begini?' pikir Kyuhyun.

"Kau... menyukai Ryeowook?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne, tapi sepertinya dia sedang menyukai namja lain. Aku tidak tau siapa namja itu. Makanya aku ingin minta bantuanmu. Kalian sesama magnae bukan? Pasti akan lebih mudah bagimu untuk menjadikanku dengannya." kata Yesung dengan tatapan memelas.

'Ryeowook menyukai seseorang? nugu?' tanya Kyuhyun dalam hatinya.

"Yakk magnae... Kenapa sekarang kau malah melamun sih? Aku janji akan membelikanmu kased game terbaru jika kau berhasil membantuku. Otte?" tanya Yesung.

"N- ne hyung."

**FLASH BACK OFF**

Kembali Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Dia benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Jadi selama ini Ryeowook sangat baik dan perhatian padaku karena Ryeowook benar-benar mencintaiku? Tapi kenapa? Bukankah dulu Ryeowook yang mendekatkanku dengan Sungmin hyung? Lalu kenapa dia malah memendam perasaannya? Padahal dari dulu aku... Aaarrrgghh..." teriaknya kesal.

**~Mistake~**

Sejak kejadian iu, hubungan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook merenggang. Kyuhyun sebisa mungkin berusaha menghindari kontak langsung dengan Ryeowook. Sungguh, hal itu bukan dilakukannya karena membenci Ryeowook, namun karena namja pucat itu benar-benar tak mengerti harus bersikap bagaimana pada Ryeowook.

Sementara itu, Ryeowook sangat menyadari perubahan Kyuhyun. Dia sudah memperkirakan hal ini akan terjadi jika dia tetap nekad menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyuhyun. Tapi tetap saja, Ryeowook tetap merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat ketika Kyuhyun menjauhinya. Biasanya, Ryeowooklah yang akan membantu Kyuhyun untuk melakukan segala sesuatu. Kini yang dapat dilakukannya hanyalah membantu Kyuhyun dengan diam-diam.

.

.

.

Tepat satu minggu acara 'perang dingin' antara Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook berjalan, pada suatu pagi tiba-tiba Ryeowook mengajak Kyuhyun untuk bicara berdua saja.

"A-apa yang ingin kau katakan, Wookie-ah?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook yang awalnya menunduk perlahan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang penuh luka. "Aku dengar dari Yesung hyung bahwa kau membantunya untuk mejadikanku namja chingunya. Apa benar begitu?" tanya Ryeowook.

"N-ne." jawab Kyuhyun. Entah mengapa dia jadi sangat gugup sekarang.

"Tak cukup kau menjauhiku, sekarang kau juga menjodohkanku dengan Yesung hyung? Kau begitu ingin menjauh dariku, Kyuhyun-ah? Seharusnya kau tak perlu repot-repot seperti itu, Kyu." kata Ryeowook sinis. Terdengar bentuk kepedihan yang amat sangat terasa dalam tiap kata-kata yang diucapkannya.

"Bukan begitu Wookie-ah..." ucapan Kyu terpotong.

"Cukup, kau tidak perlu mengelak lagi. Kau tak perlu mengasihaniku lagi." kata Ryeowook hendak pergi dari tempat itu. Dengan sigap Kyuhyun mencekal tangan Ryeowook hingga namja itu berhenti bergerak.

"Aku berjanji membantunya sebelum aku tau bahwa kau mencintaiku. Kalau kau jadi aku, apa yang akan kau lakukan. Hah?" tanya Kyuhyun keras.

Keduanya terdiam. Sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. "Ryeowook-ah, sejak kapan kau mulai menyukaiku? Kenapa dulu kau malah mendekatkanku dengan Sungmin hyung?" Keluar sudah pertanyaan paling besar yang ada di otak Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Aku... mencintaimu sejak kau masuk grup ini, meski pun pada awalnya aku selalu bersikap seolah-olah aku membencimu karena telah merebut posisiku dan Kibum sebagai magnae. Sebenarnya itu semua aku lakukan untuk menutupi perasaanku." jawab Ryeowook pelan.

"Lalu kenapa kau mendekatkanku dengan Sungmin hyung dan menyarankanku untuk bersama dengannya?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Ryeowook menatap mata Kyuhyun dalam-dalam. "Kau tau, saat aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu, kau selalu bercerita tentang Sungmin hyung. Sungmin hyung yang sangat menyenangkan, Sungmin hyung yang sangat manis, Sungmin hyung yang tau banyak tentang wine. Kau pikir aku bisa apa selain mendorongmu karena kau terlihat begitu menyukai Sungmin hyung." tanya Ryeowook balik.

Kyuhyun tersentak, 'Sebenarnya waktu itu, aku hanya ingin menarik perhatianmu Ryeowook-ah. Tidak bisakah kau merasakannya?' inner Kyuhyu.

"Katakan padaku Kyuhyun-ah, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menjawab permintaan Yesung hyung?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Itu... Aku... aku tidak tahu Ryeowook-ah. Itu... terserah kau saja." jawab Kyuhyun akhirnya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi Kyuhyun-ah." kata Ryeowook sambil berlalu.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di ranjang kamarnya yang di dominasi warna pink-warna Kesukaan Sungmin. Dipijitnya lembut pelipisnya.

"Kau sedang ada masalah Kyuhyun-ah?" tanya Sungmin lembut. Entah sejak kapan dia sudah berada di dekat Kyuhyun, dia tak merasakan sama sekali.

"Oh, hyung disini? Aku tidak ada masalah apapun hyung. Hanya sedikit lelah."dusta Kyuhyun. Sungmin memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun lembut. Kyuhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya di pundak sang namjachingu, mencari kehangatan di sana. Sayangnya, meski pun pelukan Sungmin sangat lembut dan hangat, tetap tidak bisa menghentikan kegalauan hati Kyuhyun. Tidak seperti Ryeowook biasa memeluknya saat Kyuhyun ada masalah atau sedang kelelahan. Meski pun tanpa kata terucap, Ryeowook selalu bisa membuat Kyuhyun tenang. Ahh... Inilah hal yang paling disesali Kyuhyun. Kenapa baru sekarang dia menyadarinya?

"Aku selalu ada di sini Kyuhyun-ah.. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, dan ku harap kau juga tidak akan meninggalkanku, Kyu. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu." kata Sungmin.

"Kenapa bicara seperti itu, Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

Sungmin menggeleng, "Kau sudah beberapa hari menginap di rumah bumunim-mu. Kau tak tahu berita terbaru disini kan?" tanya Sungmin seperti mengalihkan perhatian.

"Memang ada berita apa, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Berita pertama, Yesung hyung sudah jadian dengan Ryeowook. Mereka pasangan yang sangat serasi bukan?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, tak menjawab. Tangan kanannya mencengkeram seprai hingga kusut.

Merasa tak mendapat tanggapan Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun melanjutkan ceritanya. "Berita yang kedua adalah, Ryeowook pindah ke dorm atas. Ingin sekamar dengan Teuki hyung lagi katanya." jelas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengerjabkan matanya, "Aku harus menemui Ryeowook sekarang hyung." kata Kyuhyun sambil bergegas bagun dari kasurnya.

"Wae?" tanya Sugmin.

"Aku... ee.. a-aku akan mengucapkan selamat untuknya." bohong Kyuhyun terbata-bata.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu." kata Sungmin. Dan tanpa membuang waktu, Kyuhyun segera keluar kamar untuk mencari Ryeowook.

Sungmin memandang punggung Kyuhyun hingga menghilang di balik pintu.

"Mianhae Kyuhyun-ah.. mianhae Ryeowook-ah.." lirihnya.

**FLASHBACK ON**

**SUNGMIN POV**

Aku berjalan menyusuri dorm tempat kami tinggal. Haishh... kemana sih dua magnae itu? Katanya hanya mau berbicara sedikit, tetapi kenapa lama sekali. Sebentar lagi kan harus latihan..

"Lalu kenapa kau mendekatkanku dengan Sungmin hyung dan menyarankanku untuk bersama dengannya?" Eh.. itu suara Kyuhyun bukan? Aku mengikuti asal suara itu, kulihat Kyuhyun sedang bicara dengan Ryeowook di tangga darurat. Mereka membicarakan apa sih? Kenapa ada namaku?

"Kau tau, saat aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu, kau selalu bercerita tentang Sungmin hyung. Sungmin hyung yang sangat menyenangkan, Sungmin hyung yang sangat manis, Sungmin hyung yang tau banyak tentang wine. Kau pikir aku bisa apa selain mendorongmu karena kau terlihat begitu menyukai Sungmin hyung." kali ini suara tenor Ryeowook yang terdengar. Aku membekap bibirku, tak percaya akan apa yang ku dengar.

Cukup. Sudah cukup aku mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan itu. Aku berlari ke arah dorm lantai 11 dan mulai menangis di kamar mandi.

Setelah beberapa hari, ku lihat gerak-gerik Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sangatlah aneh. Memang tidak terlalu mencolok, namun aku tahu di antara mereka terjadi sesuatu.

Mianhae Ryeowook-ah, aku tau kau memiliki perasaan khusus kepada Kyuhyun. Dan aku pun tau Kyuhyun juga begitu, walaupun dia sendiri tak menyadarinya. Namun aku tak bisa melepaskan Kyuhyun begitu saja. Aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya.

**FLASHBACK & SUNGMIN POV END**

Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu kamar Ryeowook dan Leeteuk dengan keras. Dia tahu yang ada di dalam hanyalah Ryeowook. Tak perlu diingatkan mengenai kesibukan member dorm latai 12 lagi kan?

"Ryeowook-ah, keluarlah! Aku tau kau di dalam." teriak Kyuhyun. Tak lama kemudian, pintu itu pun perlahan terbuka.

"Wae? Kenapa teriak-teriak sih, cckk..." decak Ryeowook.

"Kenapa kau pindah ke sini, hah? Apa ada hubungannya denganku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau hanya ingin menanyakan itu? Aku ingin satu kamar dengan Teuki hyung lagi, itu saja." jawab Ryeowook datar.

"Jangan bercanda Ryeowook-ah! Kau ingin sekamar dengan Teukie hyung yang hanya pulang beberapa jam pada malam hari? Kau bahkan tidak punya kesempatan untuk menemuinya Ryeowook-ah. Cepat katakan, apa ada hubungannya denganku?" tuntut Kyuhyun.

"Kalau aku bilang ada hubungannya denganmu, apa itu berpengaruh bagimu?" tanya Ryeowook dingin. "Aku tanya, apa kepindahanku berpengaruh bagimu? Aku memang pindah agar cepat melupakanmu. Apa itu juga berpengaruh bagimu? tanya Ryeowook lagi.

Kyuhyun diam. Tak siap dengan pertanyaan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menghela napas panjang. "Aku... sudah memutuskan untuk belajar mencintai Yesung hyung. Kau juga... kembalilah pada Sungmin hyung. Kau... lebih membutuhkannnya dari pada aku. Anggap semua ini.. hanyalah sebuah... kesalahan." kata Ryeowook. Suaranya mulai terdengar parau dan terbata-bata. Tanda dia mati-matian menahan tangisnya.

'Aku 100x lebih membutuhkanmu, Ryeowook-ah.' batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepala Ryeowook untuk menatap matanya. Dan lagi, dilihatnya caramel itu menyiratkan kepedihan. Kyuhyun mengusap sudut mata Ryeowook. Perlahan di dekatnya wajahnya pada wajah Ryeowook yang berada di tangannya. Ryeowook diam saja, menikmati terpaan nafas Kyuhyun menyentuh kulit wajahnya. Mata caramelnya tertutup sempurna ketika bibir tebal Kyuhyun menempel lembut di bibirnya.

Ryeowook tak dapat menolak ketika Kyuhyun melumat bibirnya. Hanya sebentar, ciuman tanpa nafsu itu pun berakhir. Ciuman yang hanya menyalurkan cinta diantara keduanya. Ciuman pertama mereka dan mungkin akan menjadi ciuman terakhir bagi mereka.

**~Mistake~**

Grup boy band terbesar di Korea Selatan dan mungkin di dunia itu kini sedang melakukan pemrotetan untuk pakaian musim dingin. Saat ini mereka sudah menyelesaikan take untuk hari ini. Jadi mereka memilih untuk menikmati musim dingin dengan bermain salju. Saling melempar dan menjatuhkan.

Seorang namja tinggi bermantel tebal tampak duduk dengan santai di kursi taman yang ada disitu. Lebih memilih melihat hyung-hyungnya saling menggoda dari pada ikut dalam permainan konyol itu yang pasti berakhir dengan menempelnya salju di seluruh tubuhnya.

Mata namja itu tak pernah lepas dari namja mungil yang sekarang jadi bulan-bulanan perang salju oleh hyungdeulnya. Dia akan ikut tertawa jika namja mungil itu tertawa. Namun tawanya akan memudar saat namja mungil itu masuk dalam pelukan seorang namja bermata bulan sabit yang dikenal dengan nama Yesung.

Kembali namja tinggi itu –yang ternyata Kyuhyun- menghela napasnya lelah. Dikeluarkannya sebuah nootebook kecil dari saku mantelnya dan mulai menuliskan beberapa kata di atasnya. Setelah selesai, dirobeknya halaman itu, lalu di biarkan terbang tertiup angin musim dingin.

_Seoul, 13 Desember 2012_

_Aku mencintaimu..._

_Kata-kata yang sangat sederhana, namun sungguh aku tak bisa mengatakannya_

_Seperti orang bodoh, aku menyembunyikan perasaan ini_

_Berharap perhatian yang ku berikan padamu selama ini tidak terlalu mencolok_

_Mianhae, saranghae... Kim Ryeowook.._

_ Cho Kyuhyun_

**~END~**

Hahh... fict macam apa ini? mianhae kalau ini begitu mengecewakan. Oke yeorobeun... bagi yang gag sengaja baca, review ne? pliiisss...

Saranghaeyo...


End file.
